


The Return of Fergus

by twolonelystars



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twolonelystars/pseuds/twolonelystars
Kudos: 8





	1. A Tragedy

"Alastyr... what have you done..."  
"So you know that funny little flesh we saw in that creepy city?"  
"Please don't tell me..."  
Despite Kasper cutting the rot out of his arm, it was still there. Nothing had been right since that dream with Fergus in it. He wasn't willing to admit it, though.  
"No no no, so I was doing some experiments on it and found out something intres-"  
Kasper picks up Alastyrs arm, which is now faintly glowing red in his veins. He quickly pulls away his arm and tries to hide it more in the sleeve of his labcoat.  
"Kid, you don't have to lie to me."  
"Well it wasn't entirely a lie.. I was experimenting, it just didn't go too well."  
Tears start to swell up in Alastyr's eyes, both from the pain of the rot coursing through him and having to tell that to Kasper. They embrace eachother.  
"Please tell me you won't let me die."  
"Never, kid."  
Almost as if on cue, Alastyr falls down on his knees in pain and doubles over. You can start to see blood soaking through his shirt underneath his labcoat.  
"Alastyr!"  
"I don't- I don't know what's happening to me... I'm sorry..."  
His shirt rips open, and Kasper sees a large mouth going across his stomach. It has sharp teeth and a long, snake-like tounge with blood coating it all.  
One word comes out of the newly formed mouth;  
"Fergusss."  
Alastyr's eyes go lifeless as his body goes limp.  
"Alastyr..."  
He holds onto Alastyr's body tightly, as he breaks into a loud sob. He didn't care if he got his blood on him. He just lost his best friend. Not just a friend, but a son, a bright light in the dark universe.  
The cries of Kasper alerted the rest of the party. Heleus was the first to arrive there, due to his horse half. The rest of them got there afterwards, Flynn arriving last.  
"By the Gods, what has happened?" Kroe mutters under his breath. He holds Alastyr's head in his hands. He checked for a pulse on his neck, nothing. He wasn't breathing either. He truly was dead.  
"I'm sorry Kasper, there's nothing I can do. He's dead."  
"No no no, there's gotta be a way we can save him, there's gotta!"  
The realization and panic was present in Kaspers voice. His voice began to become raspy due to the amount of screaming and crying he was doing.  
But no amount of crying could bring him back.


	2. Garuda's Fault

The scene in the street had gathered quite a crowd.  
"Leave me alone! Go away!" Kasper's raspy voice booms, and a lot of them disperse, aside from the party. Anxiety sets in as their voices begin to overlap eachother.  
"Kasper, what happened to him?"  
"I- I don't know! He just started... bleeding out."  
"What is this on his stomach?"  
"This is all my fault! This is all my fault. I couldn't save him..."  
Flynn begins crying. Somehow, the corked bottle in his bag starts to open, and out comes his genie.  
"Garuda, go away! You did this to him!"  
"Wait- what, Flynn? What do you mean?" Heleus chimes in, clearly confused, aswell the rest of the party.  
Garuda replies, "I didn't kill him, I just finished him off. He was bound to die after he fucked with that flesh."  
In a panic, Flynn corks the bottle, and Garuda gets sucked in. Flynn falls on his knees next to Kasper, who is still holding Alastyr's body.  
"Kid... What do you mean, by Garuda killing Alastyr? Would he really do that?"  
"I mean, he's the one who gives me all my powers. It was bound that he would take advantage of me- no, us.. At some point. It just happened to be now."  
Flynn's voice sounds nasally due to his stuffed nose from crying. He wipes his tears with his sleeve, and Kasper puts one of his hands on Flynn's shoulder, his other hand still holding Alastyr.  
Flynn continues, "I was a dumb kid. I felt useless, I didn't have any magic like the rest of the boys. So I signed the contract. But... shit like that comes at a cost."  
Flynn looks into Alastyr's lifeless eyes. He couldn't believe he was gone. He knew Garuda had been fucking with him. He made the rot worsen. He gave Alastyr countless night terrors.  
But Flynn couldn't do anything about it. He was powerless.  
"Kasper.. Maybe.. You can put Alastyr on my backside? We need some way to carry him until we can find a spot to bury his body," Heleus chimes in.  
"No, I refuse to bury him! There's gotta be a way we can bring him back. Please! Are there any doctors around here?"  
A man comes running up to the group surrounding Alastyr. He looks relatively old, having gray hair and some stubble on his face. He looks very formal in his attire.  
"You've gotta help me bring him back! We need to revive him!"  
"Sir, I'm afraid I can't do that... I don't have that much power. I can't bring back the dead."  
"Please.. Is there any way we can bring him back? At all?"  
"Yes, there is. But there isn't anything I can do. I would advise going to a church, perhaps?"  
Kasper looks down at Alastyr's face, his eyes still misty  
"..Thanks for your help."  
Kasper picks up Alastyr's body and places it on Heleus' back, as suggested by him, and they start to head further into the town, hoping to find somewhere to help him.


	3. Ghosts of The Past

Somewhere within the darkness, there's a light.  
You just have to reach out.  
"Where am I? Help, please, please!"  
Alastyr opens his eyes, yet its still pitch black. He looked down at his hands, he could see perfectly fine. He was just in a room avoid of color nor light.  
"Alastyr!"  
"Strangle?!"  
"Where are you? Why are you here, Alastyr?"  
"I.. I think I died! I don't know, I just woke up in this place. I feel terrible. They must feel so lonely without me."  
Despite the room seemingly having no light, Alastyr sees Strangle walking torwards him clear as day. Alastyr doesn't hesitate to run up to him and embrace him. Alastyr's knees begin to buckle, as he practically falls into Strangle's arms.  
"Hey, it's okay, kid. Don't be afraid. I got you."  
Alastyr becomes misty eyed. He reminded him so much of Kasper. They were soulmates.  
"How do you expect me to not be afraid? I just died!"  
"I know you're scared, but it's going to be okay. It wasn't your time to go. You died an unfair death due to something you couldn't control."  
"Well, it kind of is my fault, isn't it? I'm the one who decided to mess with the rot in the first place."  
"You wouldn't have died from it, though. Garuda is the one who was worsening it."  
A hologram-like figure of Garuda appears next to Strangle, and he gestures torwards it.  
"Garuda?!"  
Alastyr had only seen Garuda once. When they had went inside Flynn's bottle for a short rest, and to get Alastyr stabilized.  
"Get away from me, Garuda!"  
He reaches up attempts to punch the hologram in the face, but his hand passes through it.  
"Don't worry kid, it's fake."  
Strangle snaps his fingers, and the hologram disappears in an instant. Alastyr exhales a sigh of relief.  
"As I'm sure you know, Garuda is Flynn's genie."  
"Are you saying... that Flynn did this to me?"  
The tears that had welled up in Alastyr's eyes began to fall.  
"No no no, he wouldn't do that. He's your best friend, Alastyr. Flynn doesn't have any control over what Garuda does. After all, he's a genie. His power is immeasurable."  
Alastyr begins to sit on the floor of the void-like room. This was a lot to process. There was a lot of unanswered questions, but at the same time, Alastyr would rather not know the answers right now.  
"But don't be scared, kid..." Strangle reassures, reaching down to scruff Alastyr's hair.  
"We're gonna find a way to bring you back. We just all need to work together. Me, you, and the rest of the crew out there."  
"But how?! They're probably a mess without me here! There's no way they'll be able to work together!"  
Strangle snaps his fingers again, and a window appears in the void. There's no walls in this room, the window is double sided and floating in the air. When Alastyr looks into the window, what he sees is depressing.  
They all look gloomy, Alastyr's body on Heleus' back. Kasper seems to be staying near Heleus to keep an eye on the body. Alastyr's hands press against the glass of the window.  
"Kasper!"  
Kasper quizzically looks at Alastyr's body, and sure enough, he's still dead. Kasper talks in his mind, and inquires;  
"Alastyr?"  
Alastyr looks back at Strangle, who signals to keep on talking with Kasper.  
"Kasper, I miss you so much! I know I haven't really been gone for that long, but being in the afterlife... It kind of sucks."  
Kasper begins to tear up, but wipes it away before anyone notices. He didn't want to raise suspicion to the party. He speaks in his mind again;  
"Alastyr... I miss you too, kid."  
"Strangle says there's a way I can come back. I'm not sure what's going on.. You just need to stay calm for now."  
"Strangle... Alastyr... Thank you."  
The fictional window begins to fade out, and Alastyr's hands that were pressed against it pass through the holographic window.


End file.
